utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Yokina Amaine
|- | colspan="6"| NAME INTERPRETATION: 甘い音 (Amaine; Sweet Sound) 陽気な (Yōkina; Cheerful)'' |- | colspan="6"|TYPE: '''UTAUloid' - (Part of MELODYloid) MODEL: MIC-01 |- | align="center"|GENDER |'Female' | align="center"|VOICE RANGE |'534.8 Hz (C5)' | align="center"|RELATED CHARACTERS | Sakura Yamane '(Best Friend) 'Hoshi Yorune '(Friend) 'Satsukine Cho ('Friend) 'Rizumu Maiko '(Friend) 'Utane Mizu '(Big Sister Figure) 'Rara Kimine (Best Friend, Duet Mate) |- | align="center"|AGE |'14.5' | align="center"|GENRE |'Any' | align="center"|HOMEPAGE | Ichanyo Official Blogger TWITTER ' |- | align="center"|WEIGHT |'40 kg | align="center"|CHARACTER ITEM | Rice Layer Cake '(official) '''Ribbon '(only fashion) | align="center"|CREATOR | '''ICHANYO (DEVIANTART) YOUTUBE |- | align="center"|HEIGHT |'154 cm' | align="center"|VOICE SOURCE | 愛しるイチ可''(AISHIRU ICHIKA : Aisyah Presipitari)' | align="center"|PICTURE LINK LIST |'CONCEPT ART,DEVIANTART,GOOGLE IMAGES ' |- | align="center"|BIRTHDAY |'September 20, 1996''' | align="center"|LIKES |'This thing is fun,ribbons,all things pink,green and orange,and sweet, Barbie Doll' | align="center"|MEDIA LIST |'YOUTUBE' |- | align="center"|RELEASE DATE |'September 20 , 2011' | align="center"|DISLIKES |'Thugs, liars, arrogance, monsters, something that is not sweet and bitter foods, anoying people' | align="center"|SIGNATURE SONG |'NONE' |- | colspan="6"| PERSONALITY: Yoki is a spoiled child and a bit whiny. But she was very good, friendly and strong. She hated the taunts. She loves the color pink, orange and green. She was not very smart. She is also a child who can not stand still. She has a utauloid group named Melodyloid with her friend, Kuraine Kuruko, Kuraine Mamoru (Coming Soon) and Kurobane Yotsuba (Coming Soon). And now she being closed with Kuraine Mamoru, Kuruko's twin brother. |} Character Design Hair Color : Golden Brown (Sometimes Golden Orange) Eyes Color : Dark Green Dress: Sleeveless shirt with a vest, collar and ribbon as a tie. Tie the hairtie, wearing a skirt and striped socks green, orange and pink. Headphone : Orange Mix Style Star Headphone with microphone Nationality: Indonesian-Japanese Voice Configuration Amaine Yokina ACT1: Here Amaine Yokina ACT2: in progress COMING SOON: ''' '''1. Append Liquid, and Adult 2. VCV 3. Indonesian Voicebank Facts *She prefers to be called 'Amai' than 'Yoki' (LOL) *She doesn't like to have a rival, because she is love peace *She was very talkative and asks many (Indonesian Slang : KEPO) -->likeherauthor *She doesn't want fat, but she likes to eat sweet *She is spoiled but not mushy *She sound very childish (Her voice is made with author's fake votes LOL and not pitching anything) Extra Character Relation ''1. Friend The Same Group, MELODYloid ''(UTAUloid Products by Ichanyo) *Kuruko Kuraine *Mamoru Kuraine *Yotsuba Kurobane *REVO Otoko (Part of Hoodieloids) '''''2. Idol *Nami Utaune ( Idol) *Momo Momone ( Idol) *Kasane Teto (Idol) *Kagene Himeka (Idol) *Mimi Yorune (Idol) *Nana Macne (Idol) *Hiyori Shirakane (Idol) 3. Idol (Vocaloid) *Nekomura Iroha *Hatsune Miku *SF-A2 Miki *Rin & Len Kagamine *Yuzuki Yukari Usage Clause *'DO NOT' pitch the voicebank.Allowed to be use freely, but NOT for sale. *'DO NOT COPY HER VOICEBANK!!! (Steal)' *Ask for permission first if it is needed to use the name for a Role Play. *Do not use her to violate laws and ordinances and/or promote actions which violate laws and ordinances. *Do not use her in manners offensive to public order and morals. *Do not use her to slander and/or insult third person/party. *If you edited her oto, please send me a oto.ini to make best quality voice, thanks. *Don't make her play under C4, because her voice will become hoarse (Except when you give a flag) *And her voicebank make myself, real, not pitch myself and '''NOT PITCHING ANYONE!!!! >:O '''makanyajangansotoykalonggaktauapa2 Category:Voicebanks from Indonesia Category:Indonesian Utauloids Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:MELODYloid Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Female UTAULOID Category:UTAU Category:female voicer